The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics and, more particularly, a nonvolatile memory device and a method of fabricating the same.
Memory devices may be classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. Volatile memory devices may not retain data when a power is not provided, and nonvolatile memory devices may retain data even when the power is not provided.
In order to increase the degree of integration of nonvolatile memory devices, in particular, flash memory devices, three dimensional memory elements have been proposed. The three dimensional semiconductor memory elements may include vertically stacked memory cells and vertical channels.